A Good Day
by RodayGorham44
Summary: Juliet needs a break. To get away. From everything to do with Santa Barbara and Shawn Spencer. Slight spoiler for "Extradition British Columbia"


**Hey Guys! Another angsty Juliet songfic. yeah I know I'm full of them lol. Song: "A Good Day" by Priscilla Ahn. You maight know it as the song the plays while Lassiter is saying goodbye to his wife. I highly recommend her music :) Again, this just came to me while listening to the song. I think so parts are alright, but I'll leave the judging up to you guys :) Enjoy!**

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

The sun peaked in through the curtains, hitting her in the face and making her stir.

_**Morning, sunrise.**_

She blinked her eyes until she was adjusted and sat up in bed.

_**Open, my eyes.**_

She stretched out her sore muscles and gently glided out of bed, making her way to the curtain. As she pushed it aside, and the sun completely engulfed the room, Juliet O'Hara smiled. She stared at the orange and yellow sky and actually smiled. It was a beautiful sight. A sign of a new day. Of a new course of events to play out.

_**And I can tell it's gonna be a good day**_

_**I can tell it's gonna be a good day**_

The phone on the night table began to ring forcing her to tear her eyes away from the sky. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Ms. O'Hara. This is the wake up call you requested correct?" Came a young man's voice.

_**Did you sleep well?**_

"Yes it is. Thank you."

"Your are quite welcome Ms. O'Hara." With that the young man hung up. Juliet placed the phone back on the receiver slowly as she registered where she was. A hotel room, luggage everywhere, and a wake up call for 5:30 in the morning. Reality sunk in.

_**Did you dream at all?**_

_**Can you tell me the time, on the alarm clock?**_

Last night Juliet left Santa Barbara. Last night Juliet realized that she needed to get away. From work, from the sun, from the sand and palm trees. But most of all, she needed to get away from a certain psychic detective.

She couldn't take the constant needle prick of pain she felt in her heart every time he smiled at her and every time their hands accidentally brushed together. The feeling of being punched in the stomach when he got a call from Abigail and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

But what she really couldn't take, was acting like she could really go through with this whole 'platonic relationship' thing her and Shawn agreed on. She hated feeling this hung up over a guy, because she really was a strong and mostly independent woman. She could do things for herself. But when she was around Shawn... she felt different. She couldn't explain it. Almost like a school girl with a crush. And she hated it. She needed a break. To clear her head. To make it so that should could pull off a platonic relationship with Shawn. And if that meant leaving then she had to do it.

The events from last night flooded her mind and she quickly sat down on the edge of the bed, suddenly overcome with emotion.

_**I can tell it's gonna be a good day**_

_**I can tell it's gonna be a good day**_

_She ignored each twinge of guilt that passed through her as she placed each item into the box. Most of it was just random stuff that she had found in the drawers, but there were pictures and files. She cleared most of the information off of her computer and right as she placed the drive into her pocket, she heard a voice._

"_Jules? What are you doing?" It was familiar, and sounded confused. She glanced over and found him standing there, his face just as confused and his voice._

"_Shawn." Was all she could say. This was hard enough, so of course he'd so up. He waved his hand towards the box, then pointed to his head._

"_The spirits are kinda foggy today. They can't tell me what's going on."_

"_Well isn't it a little obvious with out the spirits?" She almost hissed. Shawn blinked at her sharp words._

"_I'm leaving." She said. Now she couldn't look at him. She looked back down at the box, making sure she had everything._

"_Why?" His voice was different now. Sad almost._

"_I need to leave. I need to get away." She said, trying to hold back the mixture of tears and anger that were trying to come through. Realization flashed across his face as he stared at her turned back._

"_Jules.. I'm.. I'm sorry. I know I haven't been.." She cut him off as she turned to face him again_

"_No. No Shawn it's not about you." She lied. He took a step towards her._

"_You're lying." He said._

"_Shawn, I don't have time for this." She said picking up the box as she quickly tried to walk past him, but he caught her elbow. She stopped against her will, she needed to keep going or she'd never get through this. Tears threatened her eyes again._

"_Jules, stop." He said pleadingly._

"_Let me explain." He practically begged. She turned and faced him and immediately regretted it. He looked frantic._

"_I know I haven't been doing this right. I know I still flirt... and this is suppose to be platonic." He was struggling._

"_I'm sorry... I wish...I wish you had asked me sooner..."_

"_Shawn, this isn't about-" She tried to lie again. This had everything to do with Shawn, but now there was no way she could say it. First, he already knew, and second, hearing it from her would only make him look even more sad and pleading than he already looked._

"_You know I would have said yes right? You know I would have dropped everything, and insist we go that second right?" He said grabbing her shoulders. She tensed at his touch, and he released her instantly. She didn't answer. She didn't have to._

"_Jules please... I can make this work... I can make this right with us." Juliet closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to say her next words, but knowing that she had to._

"_There is no 'us' Shawn. Never has been, never will. And stop calling me that. Save the nicknames for Abigail." She tightened her grip on the box and walked away. This time Shawn didn't stop her, and she didn't look back to see his shock stricken face._

As the tears slipped from her eyes, Juliet quickly wiped them away. She needed to make this right. Without thinking twice she grabbed her phone form the nightstand and dialed Shawn's number.

_**But you can sleep in.**_

"You've reached psychic Shawn Spencer's phone. I'm probably chasing a serial killer right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you when the killer is apprehended." After the beep Juliet took a deep breath and cleared her throat

"Shawn... It's Juliet." She said sniffing back the stuffy nose her tears had caused.

"Either you're asleep, or you didn't want to answer my call. It's probably the second one and I can understand that." She sighed, why was this starting to get hard?

"I'm sorry Shawn... I'm so sorry." More tears slid down her face. She tried to stay composed.

"But, I have to do this. Trust me when I say I'm doing this for us." Shit, she said there hadn't been an 'us'.

"I didn't mean what I said. But you wouldn't have let me go if I hadn't said that." She added quickly.

"If you can't trust that... then trust me when I say... you will be the first to know when I'm on my way back." She took a few more breaths before she went on.

_**You just keep dreaming for us**_

"I love you Shawn Spencer. Never stop calling me 'Jules.'" And with that she hung up the phone, and rushed to get changed and out of the hotel. She would keep moving for now, but the day she came back to Santa Barbara, and Shawn, would be a good day. It had to be.

_**I can tell it's gonna be a good day**_

_**I can tell it's gonna be a good day**_

_**Good day..**_


End file.
